


The lost boys (peterick)

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [8]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Chicago, Fluff and Smut, Frog brothers, M/M, Smut, The Lost Boys - Freeform, Vampire Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: My own take on the film 'the lost boys' with peterick.





	1. Chapter 1

Basically pete is Michael and Brendon is sam.

Gabe is David and green day are the rest of the lost boys.  
Ryan is laddie.  
Patrick is star.

Gerard and frank are the frog brothers, (Edgar and Allen)


	2. Chapter 2

dale wentz Is a single mother of two kids, pete; her biological son and brendon; her adoptive son. they decided to move to Chicago away from los Angeles to make a new start away from all the drama the three have faced for the past years. brendon was the youngest being 15 and pete was the oldest being 23, his pure white Siberian husky called bowie laying half in his lap and half on the back seats of the car.

pete sighed and slumped back In his seat, he wasn't enjoying the ride one bit and dale noticed as she looked at him in the rearview mirror and frowned,

"we're getting close..." she started,

"whats that smell?" brendon cut in and she smiled at him and breathen in deeply,

"ocean air!"

"smells like someone dies" he mumbled, and dale frowned again,

"guys, I know it hasn't been easy these past years. but I think youre really going to like Chicago" she said and both boys looked at her unconvinced, and they didn't reply.

"ill just put the radio on" she said and turned the volume to to play country music,

"change the channel!" pete whined, dale nodded and pressed onto the different stations, both boys making strange noises until she went onto the alternative music station that was playing green day and they both smiled slightly. she put both hands on the wheel and smiled because both her boys were slightly happy. that is all she wanted from them both, happiness.

they arrived at their granddads house and saw the old man laying on the ground, he was dressed in old denim jeans and a buttoned up red plaid shirt, pete and brendon stood next to him and looked down at him while dale was opening up the car boot,

"he looks dead" pete said and kicked his shoulder slightly,

"hes a deep sleeper" dale said placing a box onto the ground next to the car,

"hes not breathing" brendon said looking back at her. dales face became on of concern as she looked back at both boys,

"if hes dead can we go back to LA" brendon said and dale stepped over to them both and pete gave brendon an annoyed look. all three of them then looked at their granddads form on the ground and saw his eyes open,

"I'm playing dead, and I'm pretty sure I'm doing a fine job at it" he said as pete and brendon exchanged looks and dale hugged her dad. they both then walked to the car and grabbed their suitcases and made their way into the house, pete whistling for bowie to follow.

the interior looked modern and well cleaned, they both hummed in approval as dale and their granddad followed them inside and dale smiled at her two boys,

"this place looks cool" pete mubled to himself, brendon laughed and they both put their suitcases down in the middle of the room and then walked back outside to where the moving van is and unlocked it, getting their stuff out. brendon was quick to grab as many boxes as he can and run back into the house to claim his room, pete grunted and picked up his own boxes and ran after brendon and dale laughed at them both as her dad picked up the rest of the boxes to carry inside.

"this room is mine" pete said as he walked into the room where brendon was starting to unpack his things,

"i was here first" brendon stuck his tongue out and pete dropped his boxed to stand right in front of brendon and belittle him,

"ill flip you for it" pete said and brendon laughed and nodded, pete stick to his word and grabbed brendon and flipped him, the younger of the two was laughing and took this as the change to hit pete in the crotch. the oldest dropped brendon and glared at brendon. brendon quickly grabbed his things and ran into another room before pete could catch him. the oldest of the two jumped in his victory and shoved the boxes that contained his still into the corner and flopped on the bed, he was smiling brightly.

"i might enjoy being here" 

\---

later that night pete and brendon went out to the fairground where a rock band were playing live music. a crowd was formed around the stage and everyone was pissed drunk and dancing like maniacs, pete was looking around and someone caught his eye, his heart stopped for a short moment he smiled at this newfound crush and took in their appearance; soft strawberry blonde hair and a cherub face, they had sparkling blue eyes and plump lips. their cheeks were flushed red. they were wearing a soft pink dress with a frilled skirt that complemented their skin tone well and it suited their body shape. next to him stood a smaller younger boy who looked depressed, they held onto the other boys hands for dear life and pete smiled as the boy fluffed the younger boys hair and he smiled up at them.

the boy caught someone staring at them and locked gazes with pete, pete smiled brightly at him but he didn't return the smiled, he couldn't. all he did was grip the younger boys hand tighter and disappeared through the crowd. pete then grabbed at brendons arms and pulled him through the crowd in the same direction as the boy.

"where are we going?" he protested,

"nowhere" pete said and carried on walking,

"youre chasing that boy aren't ya? just admit it, I'm at the mercy of your sex glands" he laughed at pete turned to look at him with an annoyed expression,

"don't you have something better to do?" he said and brendon nodded and strayed away from pete as the oldest carried on walking away, brendon then mumbled something and saw a comic book shop. he smiled and headed in the direction of it. and left pete to chase after his newest crush.

the inside of the shop was a bit boring, no one was inside apart from two lonely looking teenage boys; they both had black hair that was shoulder length and were dressed all in black with skinny jeans and leather jackets, the only difference is that one was taller than the other. they both looked at brendon with stern looks and nodded at him, brendon gave them both strange looks and searched through the comic books that lined the shelf.

"never seen you round here before. just visiting Chicago?" one of them spoke up as they walked towards brendon,

"no I just recently moved here from LA. moved today" he said, both boys looked at each other and offered brendon their hand to shake,

"frank and Gerard the frog brother at your service".  brendon smiled and shook their hands and frank pulled a comic book out from the shelf,

"if youre gonna live round here, then this is the one thing you don't wanna be without" frank said and handed brendon a comic that said the title 'vampires everywhere'

"i don't like horror comic" he stated blankly,

"this one could save your life Gerard said and then they both walked away leaving brendon in confusion.

\---

pete was close to catching up to the boy and his little brother? the boy knew of petes presence behind he looked over his shoulder and saw pete walking behind and he stopped turning around to look at pete,

"are you following me?" he asks and pete got caught off guard,

"well...I..."

"did you want to talk to me?" he asked and pete nodded,

"yeah...sure"

"okay then" the boy smiled, "talk"

"i just wanted to...I, uh" he was stopped when brendon came running up to them shouting,

"moms here" he said and held his comic close to him, the boy noticed the vampire on it and the title and pulled a face. brendon and pete were completely oblivious to the obvious discomfort of the boy and pete just smiled slightly at him,

"lets go" brendon said and the boy then looked at pete,

"it was nice talking to you" he said in a soft voice. and pete looked back to brendon to see he had ran off to their mom, pete then turned back around to see a group of teenagers on bikes surrounding the boy and his brother? he was a little worried about it but then the boy smiled at the leader and pete was eased a little. the boy then climbed onto the back of the leaders motorcycle and the younger one climbed onto the back of another bike. the boy smiled at pete as they rode off. 

the next night pete was at an alternative shop and was looking at the leather jackets and caught a glance of one covered in spikes and chains, he was about to grab it but someone caught his wrist,

"its a rip off" they spoke and pete turned to face the boy he was following the other night.

"oh" he said and the boy let go of his wrist and smiled shyly at him, pete noticed him wearing a white dress this time with a leather jacket that looked completely different to the ones in the shop,

"i can show you where the better ones are" he said and pete nodded, the boy then walked out of the shop with pete following beside him,

"so whats your name?" pete asked as they approached a different shop,

"Patrick" the boy said and pete smiled,

"patricks a nice name. I'm pete" he said and Patrick then handed him a leather jacket from off the rack.

"petes great. I like pete" he smiled, pete blushed and they both went to pay for the jacket and pete slipped it on, Patrick smiled at him in the new jacket.

"i guess youre new around here" he said and pete nodded,

"sort of. we used to come round here ever summer, now we permanently live here" Patrick beamed at that reply and pete smiled fondly. he couldn't believe his good fortune of meeting a cute boy here.

"do you wanna get something to eat?" he asked as they approached his motorbike and Patrick nodded, pete climbed onto his bike and Patrick was about to get on but the group from last night stopped right beside them and the leader stopped and looked at Patrick.

"where are you going?" he asked,

"for a ride" he replied.

the leader looked at pete with a strange glint in his eyes, Patrick grew worried as he recognised the look in his eye and then turned to pete as the leader introduced himself,

"I'm gabe" and then he pointed to the other guys on the bikes,

"this is billie joe, tre, and mike"

"hi I'm ryan" the little boy sat behind mike on the motor bike spoke up and pete recognised him as the little boy that Patrick was with yesterday.

"this is pete" Patrick said and smiled at pete.

everyone was silent for a while and pete wanted to get out of their presence, he felt uneasy so he looked at Patrick and the boy looked back at him,

"we still going?" he asked him,

"Honda 250, huh?" gabe asked pete and he nodded,

"come on Patrick. climb on" he addressed the boy,

"Patrick?" pete looked at him,

Patrick gave pete an apologetic look and climbed onto the back of gabes bike. gabe smirked In victory at him then looked at the other guys and they nodded at gabe like they were telepathically communicating.

"you know where angels and kings is? the abandoned club?" pete nodded and gabe started his bike, pete looked at him with wide eyes,

"i cant beat you man" he said and gabe laughed,

"you don't have to, just keep up" and with that they were all off with pete following shortly behind.

\---

they all entered the abandoned club, tre and mike were jumping about and billie joe was shouting. pete looked arpund in amazement at the old club, he was too young to actually step inside this club when it first opened and then it shut down before he was old enough to go here. everything was still in place apart from settees and tables were placed in a circle and some walls were tore down to make extra space and some parts of the club were made into bedrooms.

"used to be the hottest club in Chicago" he said and Patrick looked at pete and frowned,

"come on pete. I want to go"

"no stick around" gabe said and wrapped an arm around Patrick, wo moved away from him.

"we were going to get food" he said and gabe nodded and then looked at mike who nodded at gabe and left. gabe grabbed a bottle full of red liquid and handed it to pete,

"join our gang and drink up" Patrick gasped when he saw the bottle and pete looked at him,

"don't do it pete" he pleaded and gabe tutted and shook his head, billie joe started playing music and mike returned with two bags of take away food. the guys all crowded around and took their food and Patrick stuck by petes side,

"drink up pete. its going to be a long night" gabe said and opened the bottle that was in petes hand, pete drank the contents and Patrick strayed in the corner, pulling a frown and glancing worriedly at pete. the room started spinning for pete and Patrick rushed towards him as he fell and cradled him in his lap as the guys laughed and carried on eating their food.

Sometime later pete woke up in his bed by brendon jumping on him, pete droaned and pushed brendon off of him and he fell on to the groud with a loud thump that startled bowie,

"come on pete, its one o'clock already" he whined and then move to yank open the blinds,

"go away" pete groaned and rolled over,

"youre supposed to watch me and entertain me, and make me appreciate the brief but happy childhood" brendon said and pete glared at him before speaking,

"entertain yourself" he said before pulling the covers over himself.

brendon huffed before walking out and slamming the door and leaving pete to sleep until nightfall where he rushed out the house to meet Patrick by the coast. they watched the ocean crash against the rocks below them, the moon and stars shining brightly above them,

"i wouldn't have given my mom a hard time if I knew I was going to meet you" he said and Patrick blushed at petes words and leant against him, pulling his pastel cardigan more over himself to shield himself from the night wind,

"i used to fight with my family all the time. I just got fed up and ran away" he said looking out to the sea,

"so you and gabe...?" pete dragged out the question and Patrick looked at him,

"no. they made me one of them, I do miss my family though"

"lets go see them" pete said, and Patrick looked startled before quickly replying,

"no.no, everythings different now" he said then stood up to catch the breeze in his hair, pete stood up and wrapped his arms around his small frame, they both looked at each other and pete pulled Patrick closer to him, he kissed his plump lips and pushed Patrick against one of the rocks,

"pete..." he started, pete cut him off with claiming those pink lips again. their kiss became more passionate and intense. then there was shadows covering them from the moonlight, they both turn to see gabe and the gang standing there,

"i hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said with that menacing smirk,

they both pulled apart and Patrick looked at gabe and patted petes shoulder and smiled at him, gabe looked closer at pete and saw the red hue around his pupil,

"you're almost one of us now, pete" he said and pete huffed,

"I'm my own man" he said, and gabe smiled,

"get your bike. we're going somewhere" and then pete looked at Patrick and gabe spoke again,

"don't worry, he will be here when you get back"

pete was hesitant to go with them but he was drawn to be part of them. he left with them as they climbed over the rocks towards their bikes, both Patrick and ryan stayed behind.

meanwhile brendon called the frog brothers and they came around straight away,

"you did the right thing to call us" frank said and Gerard nodded,

"does your brother sleep a lot?" he asked and brendon nodded, they all made their way up to brendons room and frank flopped on the bed while Gerard sat on the stool and brendon looked at them both before hopping onto his desk,

"yeah he sleeps all day" brendon said and the frog brothers looked at each other,

"cant stand light?"

"wears sunglasses in the house?"

"bad breath? long finger nails?"

"yes" brendon said to them all,

"salt sticks to the bottom of his feet?" frank asked and brendon nodded,

"your brother is a vampire alright" he said and Gerard looked at frank,

"get a good sharp stake and drive it through his heart" he said and brendon gave him a look of horror and gasped,

"i cant do that"

"why not?"

"hes my fucking brother" he said and the frog brothers gave each other a look and brendon looked at the floor with a worried expression.

\---

after the gang abandoned pete he rode straight to the abandoned club and looked around, he saw the same bottle that he was given on the first night and sniffed it, it smelt like blood, pete shouted and threw the bottle to the ground and it shattered, he looked around more and got various images in his mind,

"Patrick!"

the boy appeared from where there was sheer pink curtains, he was wearing a large shirt and nothing else, he looked half asleep and his hair was messy,

"pete?"

he rushed towards Patrick and wrapped arms around his waist and kissed his lips, Patrick half responded and placed his hands on petes shoulders. pete pulled back and Patrick rested his head against petes chest,

Pete looked down at him and smiled fondly, he pulled patrick closer to him and buried his head into his neck, his lips grazed skin and he heard a quiet moan come from Patrick's mouth, he smirked and did it again and this time the moans were louder and clearer.

"Do you like that?"

Patrick moaned louder and clutched Pete's shirt in his small hands, pete felt him nod and he did it again. He picked Patrick up to get a better hold on him and carried him into his room. He pushed patrick on the bed with himself on top and was quick with removing their clothes and kissing him softly, Patrick was a moaning mess and pete decided thag he loved making patrick like this, he nipped and sucked at the pale skin, reaching over for the lube.

Pete pulled back and looked at the masterpiece on the bed, patrick had his eyes closed and his chest was heaving up and down. His hearbeat was faster and his arousal was strong. Pete popped open the cap of the lube and slicked his fingers up, proddig at Patrick's entrance and pushing in a digit. Patrick let out a squeal and opened his legs wider as pete prepared him. When he was satisfied with how stretched patrick was he slicked up his cock and crawled over him and kissed his red bitten lips before lining himself up and pushing in.

Patrick's legs instantly went around Pete's hips as he started thrusting, he made sure he was gentle with patrick, he didn't want to hurt or break his new found love. He went slow at first but patrick was withering around and begged for pete to go faster, he obliged and went a little faster but was careful not to go too fast. Patrick cried out every time pete breached him and was pushed up and down with each thrust, pete had one arm wrapped around patrick and the other holding himself up so he didn't crush his boyfriend.

He looked down and Patrick's face was of pure sin, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape, quiet little gasps came out from between red plump lips that matched his flushed cheeks and hair stuck to his forehead, pete groaned at the sight and gave a hard thrust, patrick screamed and wrapped arms around pete as he came,

"Pete!" He cried as he came spurts over his chest. He tightened around pete and he groaned lowly, fangs lengthening and scraping skin ever so slightly. He gave a few more thrusts before finishing deep inside patrick and pulling out.

Pete collapsed beside patrick and pulled him close to him, he grabbed at a cloth on the nightstand and cleaned them both off. Patrick was passed out and pete wrapped arms around him, patrick instantly nuzzling into his chest and pete resting his chin on top of his head. He smiled and pulled the blankets over them both warming patrick up, patrick then opened his eyes and looked up at pete with innocence, pete looked down at him and spoke up,

"we need to speak" pete said and Patrick shook his head,

"i need to sleep" he said and closed his eyes,

"no. Patrick, we need to talk"

"i have to sleep. pete. I have to" he said looking up at him with tired eyes,

"when?" he said and Patrick took a few minutes before responding,

"tonight, at the boardwalk..." he then went completely lax in petes embrace and he kissed Patrick up and sat up, he saw ryan wander in and collapse on a smaller bed in the corned of the room and burrow himself in the blankets. Pete then quietly got up to dress himself and looked back at patrick who was fast asleep, snuggling into the blankets. Pete kissed his forehead and brushed his hand through Patrick's strawberry blonde hair and walked out.

When night came, pete didn't go out to the boardwalk, instead he stayed in brendons room while the younger one looked through the vampire comic, then they heard Patrick shouting petes name outside, pete and brendon both looked out the window to see Patrick standing here in their garden, pete looked at brendon that back to Patrick,

"don't come up"

"we need to talk pete",he stepped away from the window and looked towards the door before hearing brendon scream as Patrick got to the window and was stood next to him,

"hes one of them" he screame and covered himself in the blanket from his bed, Patrick stared at pete.

"you know what gabe did didn't you" he said and Patrick nodded sadly,

"yes. I'm the one to blame for it, if I never met you, youd still be. you" he said and a tear went down his face,

"in the club, that bottle I drank from. it wasn't wine was it? it was blood? I'm one of them?"

"no not yet. just like me and ryan, half vampires. you haven't made a kill yet. you were supposed to be mine, but I couldn't pete" Patrick said, more tears falling down his cheeks.

"why not?" he asked,

"because I love you pete" Patrick said and collapsed into petes arms.

"then its not too late for us"

"its not to late for you pete. but each night, it becomes harder for me to resist. I'm weak"

"ive felt it too" pete said and kissed him. brendon yelps and Patrick pulled back with wide eyes,

"gabe is looking for me. I have to go"

"youre not going anywhere" pete said and turned to brendon, the younger boy screamed as Patrick vanished, they both ran tot he window but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Patrick..."

"don't kill anyone" brendon shouted to nothing. then rushed towards the phone. pete watched brendon dial a number then start talking on the phone he gave his younger brother a look,

"who are you calling?" he asked,

"the marines, they'll be here soon" he said then hung up and flopped onto his bed while pete watched him with curiosity as they waited for Gerard and frank to arrive, there was a sudden knock at the door and brendon rushed down the stairs to get it. pete and bowie looked at each other as they heard two loud voices,

"okay. wheres nosferatu?" frank asked, "the prince of darkness"

"the night crawler, the bloodsucker" Gerard added in,

"el vampire" 

brendon sighed, "pete! theyre here" he shouted and pete made his way down the stairs, he looked weak as he quickly fumbled the glasses on his face as the first bits of sunlight came washing through the window onto his face,

"he looks more like a zombie" frank commented, Gerard reached into his backpack to pull out a sharp wooden stake and then looked at brendon,

"should I run him through?" he asked and frank held his hand up,

"i only have one question for you?" he asked and pete nodded, "have you taken a human life?"

"of course not" pete said and then frank gave him a stern look,

"if youre telling the truth then we can save you" he said and brendon looked panicked (at the disco)

"of course hes telling the truth" he said then looked at pete, "aren't you?" he asked quietly,

"to free you we must kill the leader of the vampires" frank said and pete perked up,

"gabe" he said and frank shook his head, 

"no names just lead me to him. where is their nest?"

"ill take you there" pete said and both the frog brothers smiled at each other,

"you can barely stand, and we cant trust you. youre one of them" Gerard said and pete grabbed him by the arm,

"i said ill take you there. no one is going near Patrick without me" he said and Gerard looked at him wide eyed and frank nodded,

"ok then. lets go"

they all then climbed into their granddads prized vehicle with pete at the wheel, they drove off to the location on where the vampire settlement is, in the middle of nowhere, pete started falling asleep at the wheel and brendon kept pushing him so he woke up but then the car suddenly stopped and pete fell asleep on his hand and then a car behind them honked startling pete as he carried on driving.

"just so you know if you try to attack us we will stake you" frank said leaning close to petes ear and he nodded, brendon looked at frank with a glare,

"chill out frank" he said and pete pulled up to the old abandoned club.

"here" he said and got out of the car. both Gerard and frank charged into the club and pete stumbled a little, brendon catching him for balance.

"brendon. if something happens to me, or I'm too weak. promise me you wont let them harm Patrick" he said and brendon gulped, he was overwhelmed by such a responsibility but he could only nod at pete and his older brother smiled at him.

the frog brothers looked around the club in amazement, brendon and pete entered a second later and brendon was also amazed at the club still in one piece

"theres got to be a sleeping chamber here somewhere" frank said looking around,

they all look around for an entrance to a possible sleeping chamber and pete strays behind, hes sees the sheer pink fabric covering the one corner of the main are and headed towards it, he saw Patrick laying on the bed fast asleep in the same large shirt he wore previously. he smiled and bent down to patricks level and took in his peaceful sleeping form,

"Patrick. youre coming with me" he said and Patrick opened his blue eyes, surprised to see pete here. but he was too weak to move.

"pete?"

pete looks around and finds a long hooded cape on the floor and puts it next to Patrick who had sat up,

"put this on" he said,

"take ryan" Patrick said and pete looked confused,

"save ryan first" he said and pete looked over to where ryan was sleeping. Patrick looks over to ryan as well and then looks at pete with a warm look, pete sighs and grabs a blanket, wrapping ryan up in it, and he surprisingly doesn't wake up. he makes his way with ryan bundled in his arms and shielding him from the suns rays, but ryan wakes up and looks up at pete with wide eyes, he smiles down at the boy and covers his face more to keep the sun off of him, he carefully places ryan in the backseat and the young vampire falls asleep instantly, pete makes sure his face is entirely covered before turning away from the car to go and get Patrick, he can feel the suns affect on him and he feels weaker and rapidly loosing strength.

he gets back to Patrick and he can see how weak pete looks, but he doesn't comment and lets pete cover him in the hooded cape and lifts him up, making his way out of the club and to the car, he falls a little but he carries on as he doesn't want to disrupt Patrick who was sleeping against his shoulder and cuddling into him. he quickly puts Patrick in the backseat next to ryan and they both unconsciously cuddle into each other. pete held in an awe and collapsed into the front seat and let his eyes close.

"pete! start the car!" brendon shouted as he and the frog brothers made their way out of the club and away from the vampires chasing them. they all notice the two vampires asleep in the back and pete asleep in the front and brendon just hops in the car behind the wheel, Gerard and frank stay out of the vehicle,

"we don't ride with vampires" frank said and brendon rolled his eyes,

"stay here then" brendon said and started the car. both Gerard and frank looked back at the club and then shrugged before jumping in beside Patrick and ryan and then brendon drove off.

\---

when they get back home pete jolts awake and carries Patrick up to his room, brendon follows behind carrying ryan and they leave them both on petes bed cuddling each other.

"where are the other two?" he asks brendon,

"getting weapons" he said,

pete nodded then walked out of the room with brendon following after, he saw Gerard filling up the bath with holy water and garlic and frank if filling up water guns with the holy water from the bath. pete goes to boarder up the windows and lock the doors, after, both Gerard and frank run eyeliner over their faces as their attempt of camoflague and brendon laughs at them before getting squirted in the face with one of the water guns.

pete can feel his strength returning as night gets near, he looks back to where Patrick and ryan are asleep on his bed and then they start to stir, Patrick opens his eyes to look at pete and smile at him, before looking down at ryan with a worried expression,

"gabe will be coming for us. wont they?" he said,

"he will be after us all" pete replied then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a hunting bow and quiver, he heard brendon and the frog brothers shouting downstairs and crashing sounds. he looked at Patrick and quickly pecked him on the lips before heading downstairs to the battleground.

tre has brendon by the throat and lifted him up as he was flying around the room, the frog brothers are trying to hit tre with the water guns but are missing him, pete shouts brendons name and the younger looks at his brother and quickly grabs a hold of a water pistol and squirts it in tres face, him dropping brendon to the ground and screaming as his face burns and he crashes into the stereo.

a Patrick like scream was then heard from upstairs and worry spiked in petes chest, Gerard and frank nod at pete and head up stairs as brendon carries on squirting the water pistol in tres face, burning his face and blinding him, he starts to become as hideous sight with a purple face and yellow fangs,

the frog brothers rush up the stairs and collide with Patrick on the landing, he looks distressed and out of breath,

"billie joe" he said,

"where?"

"i don't know" he said on the verge of tears,

franks looks to see brendons bedroom one side and dales bedroom the other side. he nods at Gerard and they both go in the different directions, he looks at Patrick and nods for him to search petes room. frank enters brendons room and has the water gun out in front of him ready to shoot, billie joe steps out of the bathroom quietly and bares his fangs, he looks as bad as tre. he stalks close to frank ready to sink his fangs into his neck but frank senses him behind and turns around, squirting holy water in his face, billie joe screams out as frank kept spraying hoyl water on him and he drives him back into the bathroom.

back downstairs brendon ran out of holy water and tre started grabbing out towards him ready for the kill. pete recovers from being thrown across the room,

"brendon, duck!" he shouts and brendon does so. pete releases an arrow and it sinks into tres throat. the vampire screams out in horror and the glass around them shatters. tres body then begins to glow and crackle. his whole body then freezes and vanishes,

frank is still shooting billie joe back in the bathroom and notices the holy water being low in his water gun,

"Gerard I'm nearly out of ammo!" he shouted and Gerard ran in, they both look at the bath of holy water and get the same idea, frank squirts the last of the holy water into billie joes eyes and Gerard head butts him and he falls into the bath with a splash, the water burns billia joe and it starts foaming up and spitting like a geyser, frank and Gerard step back and watch as billie joe disappears.

they both celebrate their victory, they both sit on the bed where ryan is hiding underneath,

"did you see him burn?" frank asked,

"man we totally destroyed him"

"two down, two to go" Gerard said,

"four to go" frank said in all seriousness,

"what?"

"the two we brought back. I don't trust them, I say we terminate them while we can" frank said and ryan held back a gasp as he felt his fangs come through and his eyes went red.

"i think youre right" Gerard agreed,

"death to all vampires!" frank screamed as they walked towards the door, 

suddenly ryan hopped out from underneath the bed, his fangs are large and hanging from his mouth and his eyes are a piercing red. the frog brothers scream and leap in terror as ryan starts to advance on them both, Gerard and frank hide in the corner, completely scared and Patrick rushes in to see what all the commotion is and sees ryan and gasps,

"ryan no!" he shouts and wraps arms around him like a protective mother, Gerard and frank watch in amazement as ryans fangs retract and his eyes go back to their original brown.

\---

gabe and mike advance on both brendon and pete, mike starts attacking brendon and he tries to use anything he can grab to kill him but he just keeps coming and opens his mouth to reveal long fangs. he rushes towards brendon who grabs a wooden serviette ring and lodges it into his mouth leaving it agape, he shoves garlic into mikes mouth and his eyes ablaze and he too disappears, brendon then looks over to see pete and gabe still fighting,

gabe gets the upper hand and comes up under pete and grabs him by the waist, he continues to fly upwards until petes head hits the ceiling and he comes unconscious, and gabe drops him to the ground.

brendon rushes towards pete but didn't get very far as gabe grabs him by the neck and flies up into the air, he throws him into the room where everyone else is present and Patrick screams for pete. he snapped his eyes open with patricks cries of distress and gabe stepped towards him,

"just me and you now pete"

pete slowly stands up, he keeps his eyes on gabe the entire time,

"its over pete. theyre all dead. brendon and Patrick too. all dead" pete looks unconvinced but the worried expression he gives is enough for gabe as he leaps on pete and attacks him. they both tumble through the air and crashing from one room to the next. 

gabe and pete slam each other into the walls, gabe then picks up pete and propels him backwards, he traps pete against the wall,

"youre one of us now pete. don't fight it. you are one of us" he says but pete doesn't listen, he struggles in gabes hold but cant free himself.

the guys are all arguing upstairs after frank voices that they should help pete, Patrick looks at the door and ryan looks up at him with fear in his eyes,

"i can help him" he said and everyone turned to look at him,

Patrick let his vampire side out and his eyes went blood red and his fangs extended. he stood up and walked through the burning door with no harm and brendon, frank and Gerard look to where Patrick is walking towards where pete and gabe are and then carry on arguing. Patrick sees gabe choking pete and grabs a broken piece of wood and holds it out in front of himself, gabe senses Patrick behind him and turns around to smile at him,

"you cant kill me Patrick"

"i will!" he said, but gabe shook his head, 

"no. you cant"

Patrick begins to crumble under gabes gaze and pete notices, he sees some barbells in the corner and grabd at them with his newfound strength,

"gabe!" he shouts and the vampire turns around to look at him,

"catch" he said and threw the barbells at him. gabe caught them instinctively btu was thrown back and the piece of broken wood in patricks hand pierces through his back and out through his heart. gabe screams loudly and begins to glow. he starts shaking violently and then falls to the ground before disappearing. Patrick gaspes as he comes back to his human self and falls to his knees, pete instantly by his side.

"are you ok?" he asked and Patrick nodded looking up at pete with glimmering blue eyes, pete felt himself change and he knew Patrick felt it too. everone came rushing downstairs and ryan ran into patricks arms.

"is everyone ok?" pete asked and they all nodded,

"you ok to stand?" he asked Patrick and he nodded, pete then helping him up onto shaky legs. ryan stayed close to Patrick and pete as they both embraced themselves in each others arms. pete looked down at Patrick and kissed him softly, Patrick responding and smiling into the kiss. everyone looked at them awkwardly before brendon spoke up,

"moms gonna kill us"

"blame granddad" pete said and kissed Patrick again.  
   
"I love you patrick"

"I love you too"  
 


End file.
